


Between the Daylight and the Deep Sea

by deandratb



Series: Tumblr Micro Requests [3]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic; first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Daylight and the Deep Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimed. Anonymous prompt: **harsh whisper**

**I.**

“Are you kidding me?” The words come out in a harsh whisper as Liz flattens her back to the wall beside him, her throat raw from the chemical smoke.

It’s been two years now, of quips and arguments and fighting side by side. The fugitive life has sharpened her, isolated him, and left them suspended over a chasm neither is willing to cross. 

“They’ll kill him if we don’t find him first,” Red replies grimly, ignoring what he knows she’s really saying.

_Why didn’t you wait for me? Are you trying to get yourself killed? When will you stop being so reckless?_

This is not the time.

(His answers would be, _Because I hoped you wouldn’t follow. Sometimes. Never._ She is too close these days and it frays his control.)

**II.**

“They’ll kill us and then he’ll still be dead!” she hisses back. “Do you even have a plan?”

It’s Dembe they’ve taken, so Liz knows he’s here to fight to the end. Red understands that she has followed to do the same, and loves her for it.

He finally spares her a glance as the gunfire draws closer, and they both ready their weapons.

“I thought I’d try shooting them,” he answers, and she chokes on the laugh he was hoping for. His eyebrow is quirked, his smile brittle, and something inside of Liz just snaps.

“Damn it, Red.” 

He’ll never meet her in the middle, that much is clear–-so she throws herself into the void. 

**III.**

This is their first kiss, Liz launching herself at him in frustration and fear. He’s just tired and scared enough to let her, lips clashing more than meeting, Red’s free hand gripping her hair. 

They pause longer than they should, until it’s more warmth than spark. Until they’ve said everything that can’t be said with words, because this could be their last kiss, too.

**IV.**

It isn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Slow Life" by Of Monsters and Men.
> 
> If you'd like to see more of these, head [here](http://iwantthepony.tumblr.com/post/128453041570/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story) to request one!


End file.
